Packages for products of a nature that are dangerous to children may be childproofed in various ways. One way of childproofing a package is to provide it with a dexterity threshold for opening that is beyond a child's capabilities.
Document GB1152096A discloses a prior art child resistant container wherein the user is required to use two fingers of each hand to open the container. This is performed by the pressing the flat side wall portions of the base of the container towards each other to reduce the distance between the part cylindrical wall portions, and simultaneously pressing opposed portions of the cylindrical wall of the lid towards each other, to deform the lid to an elliptical shape of which the diameter across the lips of the body is increased.
The problem with the solution according to the prior art is that the container must be manufactured in a relatively elastic material to enable sufficient deformation of the wall to attain the position where said container can be opened.
A further problem is that the opposed pressing points of the base for deforming said base are substantially in the same plane as the opposed pressing points of the lid, which leads to a situation where the container possibly could be opened by only two fingers by simply grasping and compressing two opposite sides of the closed container.
Still a further problem is that the locking mechanism of the container requires the base to be cylindrical with walls comprising flat side portions, and the lid to be cylindrical. Said form and geometry of the container is sometimes not desired.
There is thus a need for an improved child resistant container removing the above mentioned disadvantages, where a childproof container is provided that has a high dexterity threshold and yet remains relatively easy for an adult to open.